Klaroline Drabbles
by Klarolineternity
Summary: Drabble collection from my tumblr.
1. His last

**Too good to be true.**

* * *

This girl would be the death of him.

Klaus had fallen in love with her the minute he saw her in the art room, at school. Though he never tried to talk to Caroline and only in his dreams he had a chance to be with her. But the dress she wore at the annual meeting of group mates made him gain the brace and he finally did it, he spoke to her. After two years of being far from her, his feelings started to wake up again. He finally dared to ask her to dance with him, then it was followed by the kiss, dreamy dates and a proposal which made them bond their lives together, til the death would to them part.

It was almost 7AM. Caroline had opened her eyes long before Klaus did. Little did he know that she was just laying down beside him and looking at his miraculous innocent face.

Her soft fingers were touching his eyelids, and for a second he moved, maybe unconsciously he felt someone touching him,then, she traced her index finger down his face, then his jaw line, and landed on his lips. She was enjoying the feel of his gentle lip skin on her fingertips. She smiled at herself,not realizing that Klaus had woken up and wrapped his other hand around her waist.

"Caroline,love What are you doing?" He opened his eyes and they immediately started to shine as the sun rays ran across his eyes…They never ceased to amaze her.

"Nothing. I woke up and had nothing to do."

He frowned.

"And you decided to stare at me while I was sleeping? I almost got a heart attack when you touched me."

She smiled at his declaration.

"Well, I am glad that only I can make your heartbeat stop." She giggled at the same time as he did, and then she kissed his dimples, meanwhile caressing his morning face.

"I was thinking about making a breakfast for us. It's been months since we have been living together and you always surprise me with your poached eggs or beignets,or your fancy English breakfast. So this time, I am cooking for us."

He froze in surprise.

"Sweetheart, you don't have to. You know I do enjoy to please us both, in all ways." He scowled.

"Shut up! I meant that I wanted to try something new, besides, you will have time to dress up and take a shower and leave on time. Please! Let me do this for once, and I promise, if I fail, I'll only make coffee or tea for you from then and on."

"You little minx. You love challenges, don't you?" He grabbed her neck and pulled her into his hug, then slowly kissed her. She didn't want to break the kiss but her desire to show him what she was capable of, was overwhelming. So she gently broke the kiss and jumped off of the bed.

"20 minutes, kitchen,try not to be late !"

Caroline was enjoying a calm and perfect life with Klaus, and she was enjoying his efforts to please her in all terms. But since she was willing to please him as well, and cooking wasn't her strong point at all, she decided to take cooking classes and learn something, for her husband. She was trying hard and seemed like she was capable of succeeding, if she wanted. But it was her little secret.

She opened the fridge and took what she needed. During her last lesson, she learned how to cook bacon stuffed french toast, so she decided to surprise her husband with his favorite country's breakfast food.

Exactly twenty minutes later, she was ready and waiting for Klaus to come in and taste her "masterpiece."

"Smells yummy." He shouted from the room. "I hope it tastes the same."

"You better come and get it, Nik! Be ready to be blown away!"

"Woah, easy there, Caroline." He stepped into the kitchen and immediately smiled at her, then he grabbed her tiny waist with his strong hands and kissed her forehead, then her cheeks, and then her thin rosy lips.

"I'd leave all the food behind if it meant that I would have your lips on mine forever. This is my favorite dish."

…. He was so in love with her,so in love….

She smiled and kissed him again, letting him know that she thought the same.

"Okay enough, time to taste the long awaited bacon stuffed French toast!" She clapped her hands in excitement and was dying to see his reaction.

He carefully sat down on his chair and started to observe the meal in front of him. The glass of orange juice, a fork, and knife, and a plate full of his favorite dish.

At first, when he tasted it, it felt actually got amazed, how come that he didn't know that Caroline was such a good cook. The butter melted in his mouth, and then …. His face changed in a blink of an eye.

"So? What do you think?" Caroline asked in excitement, again, leaning on the counter top.

"Well, toast is great, umm, a little bit unsalted but tasty. The cheese is great too, maybe Parmesan would be better, but this is good too." he continued to eat, even though bacon was too much fried, almost burnt, and cheese was over salted. He took a sip of juice and swallowed.

Caroline knew that something was going on. She knew Niklaus way better than he had imagined. She knew he was lying.

"God, stop lying Nik. Say it! It's awful, isn't it?" She crossed her hands in disappointment.

He cursed himself unconsciously, knowing that his action might have hurt Caroline's feelings. "No,no love. I didn't say that. It's good! Really,Caroline… "

He stood up, and approached her,calmly.

"Here's what I think…I love you. And I love your pretty hands you were making this breakfast with… I love your dedication and I love how you try to surprise me every time. But you don't have to. Besides, don't you think I wouldn't know about your classes? I can teach you, if you want. We can do it together." He cupped her sad face and observed her again, making sure she was alright.

"That stupid cook wasn't good anyway, she was shouting all the time." She smiled, looking up at his face. She was in love, so in love.

"I was starting to think that Ratatouille was your teacher. Who the hell puts orange juice with french toast?" He laughed, making her sigh at his action.

"Stop bragging, you prick. She was good at her job, though."

"Really? Then I might consider taking a lesson or two from her."

"God, you're so annoying,but that's why I love you." she wrapped her hands around his neck and pressed her forehead onto his.

"You're already too good to be true, no need to try to be better." Klaus closed his eyes, hugged her tight, capturing and cherishing the moment with the love of his life.


	2. Masterchef

What the bloody hell ? I left town nearly for 2 weeks, I come back and this new little blonde distraction here thinks that she is in charge of everything?!" Klaus was shouting at his staff with such a loud voice that people were walking outside the restaurant, strangely looked at the big window, as if they could hear him shouting. "And what's even worse, our clients like her. Literally everyone is talking about her and her bloody little diner dash parody." He couldn't help but direct his gaze to the newly opened restaurant, which was located just in front of his. His pride, his heritage.

He rapidly approached one of his staff members."Get me her name." He ordered.

"Her name is Forbes."

He smiled to himself,as he heard Jacob murmuring her name with a shaky voice, making him to back off from the other waiter, and moving to him.

"Well well, what do we have here?" Klaus calmly reduced his voice, and approached Jacob, who was literally prepared himself for the worst.

Truth be told, "Mikaelson's" was the best restaurant in Chicago. The active business career began 4 years ago, and yet Klaus managed to make his restaurant famous and get quite a big amount of fans, which annually visited his restaurant from time to time. In other words, he was proud of his work, he was proud of himself. And damn, 2 weeks away and some small town girl, with small town life, came there and opened a restaurant just in front of his beautifully formed nose.

Jacob inhaled the heavy air around him, and decided to answer Klaus' question. Bad answer was still better than dodging it. Especially when it came to him.

" , she is nice. She came here once and asked about you, she was curious to find out who the owner was. We kindly informed her that you were away for couple of weeks. She said she would be happy to meet the infamous Mikaelson."

"As I see,she's looking for adventures, isn't she?" He again smiled to himself, imagining how good it would feel to crash her dreams and expectations about the infamous Mikaelson, who was about to do this.

"Get back to work. You have thirty bloody minutes until I come back." With that harsh comment, he left the area, leaving the waiters alone in the hall room.

Klaus crossed the road, and carefully observed the outer look of the restaurant. It looked cute and girly, not to mention the amount of lights the girl has put on the name. Well, at least it might have been her designer, and her taste might have been a little bit better.

He looked into the windows, which reflected the rays of the morning sun. It was barely 7AM and he already could see the staff fooling around with boxes, full of fresh products for the day.

He pushed the door, which luckily wasn't locked and opened it.

"May I help you, sir?!" A little grumpy boy of a middle size popped just beside the reception stand.

"yes please. Were can I see Miss Caroline ?!"

"oh, she is in the kitchen, I think." The boy calmly answered, not suspecting his true intentions. "you go straight, and turn on the left,you'll see a wooden door. You'll get to see her there.

"Thank you, so kind of you." Klaus smiled at him, making a little boy flush. he was pleased to help such a gentleman.

Klaus quickened his step and in a split second, he already stood in front of a wooden door with a little window in it.

He gently pushed the door, and at the sound of the door, a girl's voice made a sound through the concrete walls of the kitchen.

"Allesandro? Could you count broccoli ? I think a couple of packages are missing. "

The voice made Klaus lose his shit. He got chills and even a little chance that this voice could belong to Caroline Forbes, that Caroline who shamelessly came and took what was his, made his heart pump a little faster.

"Actually, I've been called lot worse and different, but this name is just not my type love." He answered, waiting for the response.

"Who is this?" He heard her reply, but he still couldn't see her.

"Find me." Now THAT looked like a game he would play.

"What?" Unexpectedly, a blonde just appeared in front of him, her eyes blue as deep ocean meeting his. She was dressed in skinny trousers which were visible through her apron. His eyes moved up and scanned her torso which was also covered. Her chest was slightly covered with her golden and shiny curls, which highlighted her pale face more pale lips. Her beauty was just unbearable to him. She had a little funny chef hat on her head, and eventually it made him laugh at her question.

"Are you Caroline? Caroline Forbes." His voice was suddenly shaking, he didn't know what was happening.

"In the flesh." She answered. "How can I help you?!" She huffed, and took her hat off her head. She was looking at him with confused eyes.

"Klaus. Klaus Mikaelson." He scanned her reaction, and at the same time he felt shy after his declaration. He felt a little awkward, and stupid.

"oh crap.I am sorry, I… I didn't expect it to be you. Wow, seems you are back."

"Yes. It's me. And wow, seems you are my new opponent."

"well, not exactly. I came with peace." She reached her hand to him, which was covered in flour, her only aim was to shake his hand and make a new friend. "But …. " she continued. "if you prefer to stay as enemies,it's your wish." She looked away, showing zero interest of continuing the dialogue.

It was now his turn to show the interest, so he reached his hand to shake it with hers, hoping it wouldn't be awkward.

"Sorry. You must have thought I am a real prick,love. I assure you, this is just one of the most interesting qualities I offer." he smiled at her, making her flush a little.

"Don't worry, I am not a present either." She answered,little did she know she would eventually come out to be his little blonde'ish present.

"I just.. Came back to town and found out that some girl has been stealing my clients. Do you happen to know who is she? I believe we have things to sort out. I actually think she has been stealing the recipes I offer." He teased her, making her smile at his latest comment.

"Well, I haven't heard a thing,but I believe she would love to accept the challenge and maybe you could try her dishes so you can exclude the possibility of her stealing your recipes. I am sure she can offer better things than your mushy gushy cuisine." Now that was a real duel.

"Great. What would the place of choice be?" He gazed at her, once again wanting to dive in her ocean blue eyes.

"Meet me here. 11 PM. Don't wear black. And I love spicy food. " Caroline smiled at him, making him smile even wider. She was loving his cute smile, even though she has met him like 8 minutes ago.

Klaus took a step back, not wanting to look away from her, but he had to. It looked like the girl had to do her job.

"Génial."Klaus answered her in french, not expecting her to answer, but in those 8 minutes, she never ceased to amaze him, so this time wasn't an exception either.

"Splendide. Je t'aime les défis. (splendid, I love challenges.)

And with that, he left her kitchen,not even suspecting that the upcoming night would come out to be the best night he would ever have.

* * *

 **Follow me on tumblr : klarolinewarriors :)**


	3. What is love?

**Klaroline AU as Mark and Lexie From "Grey's Anatomy" and a remake of their legendary scene where Lexie tells Mark that she loves him.**

* * *

Klaus was standing outside of the mansion, he was waiting for Damon to come out because he had promised him to get a bottle of fine whiskey, but his bowl of patience was getting full with time. He leaned on the fence which was encircling the little garden just beside the mansion, he was surely enjoying the view, until a creature of a better view came out of the mansion and caught his attention.

That was her. Caroline. His Caroline. He liked to call her this name during the nights when she was with him. During the nights they spent in making love to one another, during the nights after which neither of them was able to forget. Neither of them could realize what was standing behind their break-up.

She jumped off couple of stairs and started to take slow steps in order to greet Klaus properly. He straightened himself as he predicted her future move so he instinctively smiled at her and waited for her to start the conversation.

"Oh, hi!" Caroline felt the awkwardness that dominated the situation.

"Hey." He calmly answered, he didn't want to make it more weird.

"Thanks for what you did earlier today with that painting. I would never be able to show that to Elijah.I really appreciate that." She touched her bag, and started to scratch it. Maybe she was nervous. okay, she was too nervous.

"On no, you did fine love, I did nothing speci…-" And that was when she interrupted him.

"I love you." She blurted out. She realized what she did, and he realized that too. The moment was already tensed.

"Oh God.. oh, my God, that just came flying out of my face.I am so sorry, Klaus! I love you." She continued to let go of the words which were stuck in her throat for a long, long time, and she finally felt as if it was the right time to say everything at once.

"And Tyler is a great guy you know, he is sweet and caring and he likes me you know? He really likes me but I love you, Klaus…"

Klaus was standing there, carefully listening to what was she saying, and it seemed like she would never shut up and give him a chance to play with her own fire. His ocean blue eyes were frozen still, his pupils were dilated from shock but he wouldn't interrupt her, not now.

"I just…I did it again. I love you. I do. I just, I love you. And I broke up with Tyler because I can't be with him, because I love you. Not him. You. It's you who I am in love with. You who I want to spend the rest of my life with." God she was so desperate, he could swear that he could hear her heartbeat and blood boil in her veins. It was so loud, it was so strong.

"And I have been trying not to say it. I have been trying so hard to just mash it down and ignore it and not say it… I am so in love with you. You're in me. You're like — it's like you're a disease. It's like I am infected by Klaus Mikaelson and I just can't think about anything or anybody and I can't sleep. I can't breathe. I can't eat. And I love you. I love you all the time. Every minute of every day. I love you."

You could tell that she was scared, her palms became sweaty as ever, and her legs felt like raw meat. She sobbing and her voice continued to shiver, couple of tears ran across her flushed cheek until she calmed down and finally decided to take one more step to Klaus who was standing still and waiting for her to finish the sentence. Her breathing rhyme was heavy during all the monologue, but he adored her speech way too much to cut her off.

"You're crazy, Caroline Forbes." He scoffed, while smiling and nodding to himself. He was trying to hold back that tear that was rushing to come out so desperately, but he was taken back to the earth of the living by her divine voice again.

"Yeah, I guess this universe makes me crazy for you, and I am sorry for what happened between us. I got scared and I am so pathetic, but I don't care. If it's not too late, I want to stay with you." She looked down, she couldn't look him in the eyes anymore,because the courage she had earlier, was completely spent on her speech.

"Listen to me, Caroline Elizabeth Forbes! I love you. I do. I love you. I've always been in love with you. I will always be in love with you. We can get married. And you're gonna be an amazing wife for me. We're gonna have 2 or 3 kids. We're gonna be happy,love. You and me. We're gonna have the best life, Caroline. You and me. You can't and you won't leave me, because we're supposed to end up together. We are meant to be. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you." His voice was husky and strict, but it was really admirable.

Caroline started crying, but damn, _this_ was so worth it, so worth it after being apart for that long.

"Will you kiss me or what?" She sobbed silently, and Klaus rushed to her as if there was no tomorrow. In that moment, the world stopped for both of them and they consumed each other with that kiss which felt amazing every time. In that moment they were in love more than ever.

* * *

 **Follow me on tumblr - klarolinewarriors :)**


End file.
